Ten Memories
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: playlist challenge, all Matt amd Mello ficlets, lightly implied MxM.


**A/N: Here it is, in all its un beta'd glory, I took on the infamous playlist challenge. Set the playlist on shuffle and then write a ficlet for each song that plays with only the duration of the song to write it. I hope you all enjoy and I also encourage anyone looking for something fun to try this, I had a blast writing it! POV differs from Matt or Mello depending on the ficlet. Dedicated to SkywardShadow, because she's awesome. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Death Note or any affiliated characters.**

Cross My Heart - Nevertheless

Mello was gone. Simple as that. And it was killing me, I swear to god it was. I know this will sound over dramatic but I could barely eat, barely sleep. The other kids tried to help me through it, but honestly, none of it helped me. I just prayed I'd make it through this alive, and if I didn't, I hoped I would at least put up a fight.

I needed him, desperately. He kept me going, because otherwise, everything was meaningless to me. I hope I make it out alive, I hope I make it back to him.

Golden Gate Jumpers – Cold War Kids

I had a few minutes to do this. I was finally giving up, I had failed him. Failed to find him and I would rather die than keep on going without him any longer, it'd had been a few years coming but I was finally going to do it. Finally going to take my own life.

Seemed fitting too, off the golden gate bridge, not sure how'd I'd ended up here but either way, it was as good a place as any.

So I take a deep breath, close my eyes and just before I surge forward away from the bridge, someone grabs me. I wobble for a minute before falling back onto them, they saved me. And it was none other than my favorite blond.

Mountain Man – Crash Kings

Mello sits on a throne, or maybe it's more like a mountain, but the thing is, he never seems to be satisfied with it. Meanwhile there I am at the very bottom, totally content with my video games and doing nothing other then what he tells me.

I guess we're just odd like that. A self made success of a genius, and a lazy-ass gamer. Huh. But I don't mind being the latter, because like I said, I'm perfectly happy that way. Mello can stay on his mountain and I can stay down in the valley- just as long as I can visit him whenever I want.

Let The Little Lady Talk – Capital Lights

I'm never good enough, even when I'm the best I can be I'm still not better then him. No matter how hard I try, he's always first on that podium. And it drives me fucking insane. Nobody ever listens to me, or at least, they didn't used to. Why do you think I'm so loud? If I wasn't no one would pay any attention to the second best genius.

Well fine, I'll make my own way and so far, I'm doing a damn good job at it too. And if they- he- ever thinks, for one second, that I might give up, for anything, their all dead wrong. Until I'm gloating down at that stupid albino sheep, I will not stop. I will be on top.

I'll take out whoever I need to, to get there. No one will get in my way if they know what's good for them. Because I'm Mello, and no one beats me and gets away with it.

Rebirthing – Skillet

Honestly, leaving you behind, Matt, it was the hardest thing I've ever done. I barely made it to tell the truth, the only thing that kept me going was the fact that it was probably better this way, you somewhere safe while I did what I needed to beat near. But damn it still hurt.

And then, one day, I'm walking home across a bridge and there you are, about to jump. I swear that sight gave me a heart attack. At first I wasn't sure it was you, but how could it not be you? It was you. And when I managed to pull you away from there at the last second, and when you fell on me? I burst into fucking tears.

I don't cry.

Ever.

But right then, when you saw me, the look on your face, you're voice; it was like being born again for me. Because you were back, we'd made it back to each other.

Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects

You know, I don't know why everyone always thought I was gay, I mean, you don't see me walking around and slobbering over a picture of Adam Lambert or something. Maybe it was 'cause I followed Mello around like I did. But I wasn't….. Well, until I turned thirteen.

Yeah, then I pretty much decided I was Mello-sexual because nobody else seemed to hold my interest for more than four seconds, whereas he did it for years and still does. But that's fine, 'cause he's gay too, and all those stupid Wammy's kids who called me mean names? They'll never know. So in your face genius brats!

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked – Cage The Elephant

Damn, I swear, the mafia goes through more paperwork then a stationary store during the holidays. It's fucking ridicules! Who needs that many fucking papers? But I guess its like Matt always says, 'there ain't no rest for the wicked mels'

Well I'm certainly classified as 'wicked' in many people's books.

But life wouldn't be quite as fun that way, you know? Well, in Matt's opinion its stupid but he just doesn't have the same drive I do, as if that wasn't obvious just by looking at us.

I'm quite obviously more badass then he is.

Wicked I say, wicked.

Fully Alive - Flyleaf

-BOOM-

And searing pain.

That's about all I recall from blowing up that fucking building, which cost me half my face I'll have you know. Afterword's, I was pretty much the dead walking, because that whole mess: pretty fucking traumatic. I probably would have died too.

But Mattie brought me back to life.

Not literally of course, but figuratively. After that event I was like a zombie, I didn't seem to see or feel anything at all, but Mattie saved me.

Holiday – Green Day

My life is like a living hell, constantly. When I go into the hideout every morning, it sounds likes its raining, oh wait- those are bullets. Same diff.

These are times when I'm glad I didn't bring Matt with me when I first left Wammy's, I'm glad he didn't have to get tangled up with the mafia, this is some nasty stuff here. I can handle it, I don't like it, but hey, sometimes in life you gotta deal. And I can deal.

More like own it.

If I want something done, it better get done, and fast, or heads will roll because I own this place and all the lazy asses in here. If they stay outta my way, they'll be fine, just like everyone else in the world is.

So stay outta my way.

Work All Day – The Satanic Satanist

Mello never stops going, like, ever. He keeps moving all the time, always going forwards, always working. And yet, even when he seems to have no time at all, he makes time. For me at least. Sometimes, he'll get a call when we're at home relaxing, and he'll tell them to

Quote 'shut the fuck up and go do it yourself, bitch' unquote.

That retort (though unfortunate for the henchman) never ceases to amuse me. And just for awhile, I get Mello all to myself. Which is really all I want.

**so what'd you guys think? any good? **


End file.
